Sweet Sacrifice
by peaceGal1122
Summary: Xion has been injured horribly and her life force is running out. Natsu is rampaging through town and it's up to Xion to stop him. But will she be able to when she's constantly seeing the ghost of her best friend? That is, if he is still her best friend. Time is running out for Fiore.


"Natsu!" I raised my head up at the sound of the voice. A girl with blonde hair was crying and clutching her arm. I looked closer and realized that her arm had a hand print burned into it. I raised myself up only to let out a cry of pain as I stood up. I coughed and blood spurtted out. The girl looked up and ran over. My hood was up, but I knew she knew I was a girl considering the scream I had just let out. She pulled off my hood as I protested. My raven-black hair was covered in crimson red bllod. My blue eyes were dull last time I had checked. "Y-You okay?" she asked, her brown eyes wide at the sight of my condition. "I'm fine!" I said as forcefully as I could. "I'm Lucy. What's your name?" the blonde haired girl asked. "Xion." I replied in a flat tone. "Okay, Xion. Have you seen a boy with pink hair running around. My eyes locked with hers. "No." I lied. I knew who she was talking about though, he was the one who had done this to me, rampaging like an idiot. I coughed up more blood and fell to the ground. "Look," she started as she squated to my level."you are obviously not okay." she took a wierd looking key from a bag that was connected to her hip. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Loki!" she chanted as a man in a suit appeared. "Loki, stay with Xion while I look for Natsu." she instructed as she started walking in he direction towards a town in a different direction. "As you wish, Lucy." he replied back as he sat down on the ground beside me. After she was out of sight, he turned to look at me. "Where are you from?" he asked with a hint of a threat in his tone. _Xion watch your reply. _I thought to myself. "C.O." I replied truthfully. "C.O.? What does that stand for?" he asked. "Castle Oblivion." I responded slightly annoyed. "Oh. So why can I sense magic energy coming from you, but no life force?" I turned towards him. The spikey hair reminded me of a certain blonde. "Roxas..." before I knew it, I was crying and coughing up even more blood. _You killed him! Rot in hell __**puppet**__! _My concious was killing me slowly. "Shut up!" I yelled and summoned my keyblade, ready to end my life then and there. I saw the terrified look on Loki's face through my daze and dropped my keyblade, allowing it to shatter and disappear. The look on his face was was the same one Roxas had worn when Xehanort had started to possess me. Instead, he jumped in front of Xehanort and allowed himself be possessed. In the end, I had to kill him. I fell to the ground a miserable, sobbing, shell of a girl. "Xion, you okay?" Loki's voice was calm and soothing. I allowed my Orginization coat to fade away to reveal my clothing. I gasped at it myself. My stomach had a deep gash in it along with a long scrape up my thigh. my shirt was mostly intact except for a rip in the arm where a claw mark was. "How did you get those injuries?" Loki asked putting a hand on my forehead where another deep cut was. "The dragon-boy." I responded as I weakly stood up. "N-Natsu did that to you?" he asked as his eyes grew wide with fear and shock. "If that's his name then I suppose he did." I nearly hissed out. I summoned my keyblade and went into armor mode. I already felt my reserves of life force weaken. I decided I would answer the man's questions truthfully. "I'm a puppet. I was created from memories of a girl named Kairi. I live off of my life force and I used to steal some from my best friend Roxas without knowing it. This armor form uses up life energy until there is none left. I can save Natsu, but I _will_ die." I glanced at the man then allowed my armor mode to dissappear. "I would have loved to stay but, I can't. I will fade from everyone's memories, as if I was never there. I am just a worthless being that has no right to even exist. I am still a Nobody and I always will be. It is a Nobody's fate to fade away into nothingness. At the end of the day, memories are all that matter. Things fade away, people change, but memories will live on forever." Loki teared up at the last part but just nodded. "Its been 255 days. Man time flies." I said looking at Loki. "So you got the number memorized, huh?" I looked and saw Axel instead of Loki for a moment. "Got to hold on to something right?" Another voice spoke and I knew who it was. "Yes..." I replied softly. "I don't understand...why...all this is happening..." I said mostly to myself. Loki glanced up but didn't say anything, he couldn't. "I've been running from the question...I really want to ask..." Roxas started, a sad look in his eyes. "What's gonna happen to me now? Just...tell me that...nothing else really matters anymore..." I looked at Roxas then ran. When I got to the city, I saw Lucy's body by a store, she wasn't moving. "Lucy!"I ran over to her and shook her repeatedly. Her breathing was shallow and her chest barely moved. "L..o...ki?" her voice was raspy and she was having a hard time breathing. "Lucy, it's okay. Everything will be okay." I picked her up and almost dropped her. She was older than me, that's for sure. I went back into armor mode and picked her up with ease. I brought her outsde the city and summoned an armor to put on her I stumbled and fell, breathing heavily. My armor shattered, but Lucy's was still there. I summoned my keyblade and ran into the city. "Fairy Law!" an attack hit me and I crashed into a building. My elbow audibly cracked and I screamed. I looked up to see someone who was old yet no taller than a seven year old standing in front of me. "Pl...ease..." I was slipping in out of conciousness. "Who are you!?" a voice woke me up. I smmoned my keyblade and shot him with a light beam. I saw Natsu rampaging in an arena. I pulled my hood up when Roxas appeared next to me in an translucent form. "I'll help you." he said summoning his Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I put a hand on the Oblivion, knowing I was the one that had made the keyblade up. My memories were in that keyblade. "Come on, you can do it!" Roxas' voice was strict. I nodded and banished my Kingdom Key. I held out both of my hands and concentrated. Oblivion formed in my right hand. I could feel its power surging through me. Moments later Oathkeeper appeared in my left hand.


End file.
